Blue's News
Blue's News! is an episode of Blue's Clues from season one. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable Summary This episode has Steve and you traveling all around and also outside the Blue's Clues house looking for notes. The notes help us to find Blue's Clues and more. We help Shovel and Pail out with a treasure hunt, which also leads us to another note. We solve riddles with a felt friend and later we skidoo into a chalkboard world in search of Slippery's friend. We find another note. Together, the notes mean...that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are having a baby! Recap Steve welcomes the viewer into the Blue's Clues house. Blue sets up a game of Blue's Clues in which Steve will have to search for notes that will later lead him to clues. Steve understands the new method. After Steve hears Tickety, he walks upstairs into Blue's room and spots her on the chest in Blue's room. She gives him the first note in the form of a riddle. Steve uses Tickety's note in order to find the first clue, Mr. Salt. Mr. Salt then gives Steve with another note leading to Shovel and Pail. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. One hint leads to the birdhouse and another leads us to Mailbox, who has a treasure box with another riddle-note. Steve uses this note to find the next clue, Mrs. Pepper. Next, we find a sneezing felt friend and answer some of its riddles. After skidooing out of the felt friend's picture frame, it is mailtime. Then, after getting the mail, we're led to Slippery Soap and end up in a chalkboard world searching for Slippery's friend, Sudsy. We find him and he gives us a final note, leading to the last clue, a baby bottle. Steve goes to the Thinking Chair and finally figures out what the clues mean: Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are having a baby. The characters run into the kitchen and spot Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name the baby "Paprika" and Steve tickles Paprika under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Blue gives a Paprika a picture, welcoming her to their family. Steve then sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: "We just figured out Blue's Clues and it's incredible news." *(BELLS RINGING) *Steve: Hi Mr. Salt... and Mrs. Pepper. We heard about the news. *Mr. Salt: Hello, Steve! *Mrs. Pepper: Hello, Steve. Would you like to meet our baby daughter? *Steve: (to viewer) It's a girl! (to Paprika) Hi. I'm Steve. Yoo Poo Doo Poo Doo Poo Yoo Pee Yoo Pee Doo... *Paprika: (Giggles) *Steve: What's your baby's name? *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: Paprika! *Steve: Paprika. That's so nice. *Shovel & Pail: Our treasure hunt led us to the new baby! *Felt Friend: Hey Steve, what's soft and little and coos a lot? *Steve: Baby Paprika. That's a good one. *Tickety: I'm so excited! I want to see the baby! *Slippery: Whoa! I heard the news. *Steve: Hey, Paprika. Blue has a special note for you. It says... "Welcome to our family." *Paprika: Paprika. Notes *This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with "Bye, Steve!" it was Adventures in Art. *In this episode, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper stay at home, when Paprika is born. Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Cinammon's birth. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Episodes Released on Video